Repaired Vacation
by MadamUchiha82
Summary: Sakura calls a plumbing company to help her with her shower problems. Who knew such hot men could work in a plumbing business? She can't always help it if she gets carried away.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or a plumbing business. *sighs* D:

He guys! You'll never believe what happened to me! I was just ringing up some dude's grocery item, like normally, and he asked me out! :D He was cute too. Best day at work so far, guys! Anyway. Story time. :D

* * *

It was early spring in Kohona this morning; baby birds chirping and new bees buzzing. Quite peaceful some say. Such a shame Sakura Haruno was dead to the world at this moment. Seriously, she was sleeping harder than a rock today. I guess that's what happens when you get vacation time after working for 6 months straight.

The sunlight of early morning poured into Sakura's room through the open window. When it shined on her she grumbled and tried to move away. No. Not yet. It's been much too long since she got this awesome of sleep. Go away sun. It was when the sun beam hit her face directly that she decided to get out of bed. She opened one eye; then the other. The clock read 9:24 am. Oh, she had not slept in this late in months. Work, work, work.

Sakura sat up slowly and stretched her arms. Her hair was a god awful mess. But, that's okay; it's a sign of good sleep.

"Mmm." She sighed. "Three whole days of nothing."

That's right. It wasn't her occasional one day-off. Three whole days of no medic duty. (Teehee, _duty._) One, two, three. She giggled loudly at the thought of it. Just anticipating what she might do with her free-time was making her giddy. But before anything, she needed a shower, badly. Last night she had three men come to the emergency room after a huge fight with blenders. Of course she quickly showered off afterwards. But, she still felt grimy.

Sakura brushed the thought away and jumped out from under her covers. She grabbed two clean towels and hurried into her bathroom whistling some happy tune that couldn't be named even for money.

"No work for me! No work for me!" She sang while turning on the shower. "I'm gonna call Ino...We're gonna have tea...And, um, I'm gonna sleep and shit like that!"

Her now made-up-as-she-went song ended when she stepped under the hot jets of water coming from her shower. It made the bathroom steam up along with her self. She gently massaged the fruity smelling shampoo into her scalp. When her hair was lathered up to it's fullest she stood underneath the shower head again and let the bubbles rinse out.

Sometimes, it amused Sakura to watch things go down her shower drain. Like, seeing all the grime and dirt being rid from her body was satisfying. She opened her eyes and looked down at her shower drain. Amused, she watched the purple shaded bubbles disappear and float away. What she didn't expect, was for the tiny purple bubbles to rise back up to the surface. Along with yesterday's bubbles too. Ew.

"What the hell?" She got closer to the drain.

Sakura sprang up and almost hit her head on the ceiling when she saw what happened next. Small bits of_her own hair_ came up the surface and over the edge with the bubbles. Along with dirt and other imaginable things that went down a drain. Sakura let out a shriek of disgusted-ness, probably waking the whole apartment complex.

"Eww! Ohmygawd, ew!" She stepped out of the shower carefully while trying not to get the grime on her feet. Thank god she'd already gotten the soap washed out of her hair.

Sakura marched out of her bathroom in her towel and straight to her phone. Her vacation was ruined already. She audibly sighed and then immediately froze from her antics.

"Oh Kami, the neighbors." She whispered.

You see, beneath Sakura's apartment lived a very old, and very cranky couple. They hated her; everything was to be blamed on Sakura. Sakura used to date a man named Kiba when she first moved in. When they came home from clubbing, hot, animatistic, wild, sex went down. Boy did it shake the complex. They went clubbing every weekend. She's pretty sure that's why they hate her so much now.

Kiba's gone now, as it turns out, he had many, many girlfriends. They broke up 3 months ago yet the old people still hate her. So if her plumbing was messed up, theirs probably was too. She'll have to wait for the hell to go down patiently. First notion, call the main office for service.

Sakura reached the house phone and pressed the number 3 for apartment stuff. She tapped her foot anxiously while shower water dripped from her onto the kitchen floor.

"If these idiots don't answer me in the next five sec- Oh! Hello!" She tried to fake being happy with them.

**'Room number and complex, please." **The woman on the other line asked.

"785 and Complex E." Sakura replied happily.

**"Hello, Ms. Haruno. What can we help you with?"** She spoke with a thick sweetness that was almost unbearable.

Sakura could almost sense this woman was going to get her no where. She was immediately turned off. She tried to not sound pissed off and spoke again.

"My shower, you see, there's something wrong with it. How fast can you send a plumber?"

**"Well, it seems a lot are dealing with this problem today-"**

Sakura cringed when her tone changed.

**"- About a week." **The woman said cautiously. She could almost hear Sakura's dismay over the line.

"A week?! Like, 7 fucking days?! I can't wait that long!" She cried.

**"Ma'am, please. No need to-"** She woman was cut off by Sakura's fuming.

"Where am I supposed to shower for the next week, huh? You know what, I'll hire my own damn plumbing service!"

With that being said, well more like shouted, Sakura hung up the phone. She stomped over to the phone book with a pouted face. That did it, her vacation was just ruined. She sighed heavily and the pages turned.

"Damn apartment. Promised me free, fast services when I need 'em. Charged me 1,000 bucks for the advanced package then makes me wait a whole week for damn plumbing." Sakura could rant for days if she had the breath.

That;s when she spotted it; a decent looking, cheap-enough, plumbing service. It was listed as 'Two men and a wrench'. Sakura rolled her eyes at the odd name. Alas, she dialed the number anyway. The phone dialed and Sakura tapped her foot yet again as she waited for someone to pick up. Finally, she heard the phone being taken off it's hook.

**"Hello. Two Men and a Wrench plumbing service. How may I help you?" The voice asked.**

The person who answered her was a man. His voice was smooth and even. It was deep and laced with sexiness, even over the phone. She almost blushed and then got her self together.

"Um. Yes, this is Sakura. I'm having trouble with my shower drain?" God, she sounded like a babbling idiot.

Watch this sexy voiced stranger turn out to be uglier than shit. Oh, the stories she has to tell.

**"I see, any known problem with it?" **He asked. Cool as a damn cucumber.

"Um. Well, no. Not that I would know. It's just uh.. Gross."

Her feet twiddled together and she tried to shallow her breathing. God damn, what's wrong wit her today? It was just a voice!

**"I'll need your address and name, Ma'am."**

"Yes, right. Hidden Leaf Apartments, Complex E, Room 785, Second floor. Oh, and, I'm Sakura Haruno."

**"Got it. We'll see you in about an hour."** He hung up the phone.

Oh kami, what's wrong with her? She about melted in ecstasy from a voice. A fucking VOICE! She really, really hoped this guy was ugly. Sakura didn't need another crush that had a girlfriend or something. She was just too nice to break them up. She quickly ran to her room to get dressed. Didn't want to be walking around in a towel with strangers in her home. She pulled on a pair of white shorts along with a green V-neck tee-shirt. It matched her eyes wonderfully.

In the gist of calling two places, getting attacked by old shower bubbles and freaking out, Sakura never had anything to eat. She was stopped by a cruel stomach rumble; so bad it almost hurt.

"Need food." She over dramatically gasped. She just cracked herself up all the time, ne?

Sakura decided to make some tea and rice for breakfast. She switched on her faucet and turned around to grab the tea kettle. Then, much to her fear, she heard another gurgling sound coming from the sink.

"Please don't be what I think it is. Please don't be what I think it is." She silently prayed while walking toward her sink.

Once glance over the edge and that tea and rice did not sound so appetizing anymore to Sakura anymore. Compared to what just slugged it's way out of the sink, dirty bubbles from the shower seemed like something you would buy from a salon. Oh Kami, what was that? Last months' takeout she had put in the garbage disposal? It certainly smelled as though it might be.

"You know what." She said to herself."I think I'll just watch T.V until they get here."

Her stomach turned when she dared to take another look. Yep, rice did not seem so good anymore. She sat down in her tiny living room that lay right off the Kitchen. She turned on here favorite over-dramatic drama, Ninja and Pregnant, and curled up in a blanket.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open when she heard a banging at the door. She uncurled from her blanket and stood up to get the door. She just happened to see her wall clock as she walked by.

"11 fucking 30?" She yelled.

"Plumbing!" The male's voice rang through her front door.

She unlocked the door muttering something about the "Damn Plumbing People".

"Three hours late! You tell me-" She stopped talking at once.

The man who stood before her was probably the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Shit. He stood at least a head taller than her and wore navy blue pants with a tight light blue shirt. His hair was pitch black and stood up in the back. Oh, the sex appeal that poured off his body. His rugged jaw line and cheek bones seemed to flow wonderfully together. And his eyes, they were an alluring onyx color.

_'God damn. What a sex god.'_ She lured over him.

She had only been staring at him like that for a few seconds, but the moment was still incredibly awkward when she realized what she was doing.

"Ms. Haruno, I'm here to take a look at your pipes." He waved a hand in front of her face.

Sakura blushed furiously when he spoke to her.

"Oh. Ha. Yes, right this way." She laughed awkwardly.

_'Oh my god! He's so cute! Okay, you can do this. Be cute. Flirt. Get the D. Come on, Sakura."_ She inwardly squealed.

First, Sakura led him into the Kitchen to her poor sink. He gave a confused look when she took him there instead of her shower.

"Ma;am I though you said your shower needed fixed?" He questioned.

Sakura turned around and let he hip brush ever so slightly against his. It lingered there a little longer than needed.

"Well, my sink started acting up while I was waiting." She purred."I was hoping you could take a look at both?"

Her mouth formed a small pout when she asked him this. They both knew that it's not like he's not gonna do his job. If someone needed to have a shower and sink looked at, he would do it; no question. But, the flirting didn't go unnoticed that is. Oh, he caught on quick.

"Okay, I can arrange that. By the way, my name's Sasuke." He smirked a smirk that would make any girl just melt.

"Sasuke." She let it roll off her tongue.

They both walked over to the sink and she took the pleasure of showing him where the problem was. Slowly, Sakura bent over to open the lower cabinet doors to let him see the pipe. She made sure he got a nice,_ long_, view of her ass when she opened them.

"You see, I think the problem's here. But, I think you would know better." Sakura smiled and stood up.

"Probably. Let me take a look." He placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked past her.

Sasuke sat down and scooted his upper body inside the cabinet. He took out a tool of which she could not name and began messing around in there. Sakura gazed in awe at him while he worked. His body was in such position that you could see his muscles through him shirt. She pulled up a chair and sat down to keep gawking.

_'Now, how am I gonna get in those pants?' _Sakura pondered with herself.

She hadn't gotten laid in so long. Like, literally, almost 3 months. A woman needs to if she wants to stay sane! She couldn't help it if she raped him with her eyes! Just the though of having sex with that man excited her. She rubbed her thighs together trying appease the neediness ache she felt. She watched him for what seemed like hours. Each noise he made or movement turned her on even more and her legs pressed harder together.

She was suddenly thrown out of her lust filled daze when he began to move out from underneath the sink. Oh god, the position he caught her in.

"Ms. Haruno I-"

Sakura was sitting on the edge of the seat with her thighs pressed so tightly she might have blood loss damage. Her teeth were chewing on the bottom right corner of her mouth and the woman was almost in a cold sweat. Dear Kami, what has gotten into her?

"Yes?" She smiled innocently.

Sasuke certainly understood what he did to this woman. The question was: Was he gonna do something about it? Sasuke stood up completely and cracked his back. He walked over to Sakura and sat down at her small kitchen table with her.

"Sakura, if I may call you that, I think I need to bring my partner over to see what's wrong. I've found the problem, but it's a two man job." His eyes were clouded and pupils dialated.

From being a nurse, he was obviously aroused. Despite that, when she heard his news her smile faded. She didn't want some old guy to come in and take her fun time away from her. Sasuke noted her expression change and had to force himself not to give himself up. God, she was so cute.

"I'll be back at three. Sorry for being late earlier." Sasuke flashed her a smile.

"Oh, no problem. I'll see you later." She blushed from being so close to him.

With that being said, she walked him to the door and thanked him. As soon as he drove off she ran for her phone. She pulled her cell phone off it's cord and texted Ino so fast you couldn't see her hands even move. She needed to talk. Now.

* * *

Ino met Sakura at their favorite Dango shop not too far from the apartments. When she arrived Sakura had already ordered for her best friend and gotten them a table.

"Got my usual, right?" Ino asked while pulling up a chair.

"Yep. Like always." Sakura smiled.

Ino panted from trying to get here so quickly. Not to mention she was wearing her winter coat. It obviously was working against her.

"Okay Forehead, you had me run all the way here to tell me something _'Extremely Important'._ So, spill." Ino caught her breath.

"Okay, first, my plumbings fucked up. So, I called a service and the guy who came is super-duper-fucking hot, Ino!" She squealed.

"That's it?" Said friend looked at her dumbfounded.

Sakura sighed and patted her head gently.

"Ino, I need help getting in his pants!" She fake yelled at her blonde friend.

"Oh! Yeah! That's important. Have you flirted yet? Touched any? Given hints?" Ino asked her.

Sakura took a sip of her tea and thought for a second.

"Yes, yes and yes. But, he left to go get help. He's bringing his partner." Sakura whined.

"Forehead, I can't really do anything about him bringing his partner. Why don't try and get 'em both?" She playfully hit sakura.

"Ino-pig!"

They both laughed for a couple minutes. They laughed again when they realized the unneeded long laugh.

"Ino, I don't think you understand, this guy was like an eye-gasm. I really almost couldn't control myself." She mused over her pretend boyfriend.

"You know, I would come and, take a guy off your hands if I wasn't already taken." Ino winked.

Sakura almost chocked on her Dango.

"You're in a relationship?! Yay!" Sakura Cheered quietly. "With who?"

Ino took a bit of dango and savored the sweetness that flooded her mouth.

"The Inuzuka." She said confidently.

Sakura choked yet again. This time on tea. "Ino! He's a player! Don't you remember when I dated him?!"

"You dated him?" Ino asked in shock.

"Yeah! Pig, how could you not remember when cheated on me with like, five other girls?" Sakura tried to warn her best friend.

"No! He loves me He would never! We're together all the time!" She tried to explain it.

"Where is he right now?" Sakura gave her a look.

"He's with his parents... _Oh no_." Ino face fell hard.

She stood abrubtly and threw some money on the table.

"Sorry, Saks, I've got ass to kick. I hope your boyfriends work out!" With that, Ino ran out of the building and jumped in her car. There was a slight pause when she dialed a number, and then the screech of tires when she peeled out of the parking lot.

_'Poor Ino. Shit! It's 2:40! I gotta get home!'_ Sakura left the tip and hurried much like Ino did. But, of course, for different reasons.

* * *

"So, where's your partner?" Sakura asked Sasuke sweetly.

He turned around from hovering over the sink and motioned towards the door. Just as he was about to introduce them, a man came running in through Sakura's door holding tons of pipes and other whatnot-things. Her eyes opened wide when she realized who he was.

"Teme! Where's this hot chick you-" The man came to a halt.

It was so subtle, but you could barely see a blush on the blonde partner's face. He casually brushed his mistake to the side and held his hand out to Sakura.

"Hi, I'm Naruto; Sasuke's uh, partner." He shock her hand roughly.

There was something she liked about this man too. Sasuke was more of a clean-cut guy, disregard the plumbing business, Naruto had an...edge to him. He was a little shorter than Sasuke, but not by much. His blonde hair had sort of a bed-head/tousled look to it. Over all, they were both gorgeous men. Why they were working for plumbing instead of modeling she couldn't understand. But hey, she's just glad she turned to that page in the phone book this morning.

About a half an hour passed as Sakura sat in the kitchen watching the two men work. They continued to switch from Sasuke handing Naruto pieces to the other way around. Finally,_ finally,_ they both crawled out on to her small kitchen floor. Even covered in sink-dirt and sweat it made her loins shudder.

"I think you mentioned something about your shower?" Sasuke turned to her.

"Oh right!" She smiled once again. I'm not sure if the smile plastered on her face has even left.

Sakura got up and walked around a corner, motioning for the two hot men to follow. She led them to her bedroom door and pointed toward her bathroom. her room was messy, but it didn't bother her to know that they were seeing it. It was pretty much all clothes, even her delicate's. She had all kinds of underwear on her floor for all eyes to be seen. The gleam in their eyes when the saw the lacy panties certainly did not go unnoticed by her.

_'Kami, I'm glad I left my hot underwear lying around instead of those white-virgin panties!'_ Sakura thanked herself for her slob-like ways.

Sakura turned to stand in the door way as she the boys took apart her shower. They shown flash lights and screwed things back together. They poured weird stuff down her drain and pumped stuff out of it. Really, she had no clue what was going on. Sakura was much too interested in seeing their bodied through their shirts. Oh, what a sight!

Sasuke got up and turned around to see Sakura watching them intently. Plumbing wasn't _that _interesting, was it?

"Well, it looks like your shower and kitchen are fixed, Ms. Haruno." He told her.

Naruto looked from around Sasuke and smirked.

"Good team, ne?" He laughed.

"Soo." She flipped her pink hair. "How much do I owe you, hm?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, trying to decide a price. Then, he shot a glance at Naruto. Naruto nodded his head smiling like a schoolboy. It was pretty fucking cute, she had to admit. Slowly, he moved his head closer to her ears and whispered hotly into them.

"I have an idea for how you could pay us."

Sakura shuddered at his words. heat rushed to her core and she could almost _taste _the lust in this room. She spun around quickly and sat down on her bed. Sakura patted the seat next to her and the boys didn't hesitate to follow. Sasuke fiddled with her tee-shirt while she moved to sit on Naruto's lap. His cold hands snaked around the hem of it. She gasped when his fingers barely touched her bare hip bone.

"You know, Sakura, I saw how you were looking at me when I was working in your kitchen this morning." Sasuke spoke with his head laid in top of her covered breasts. "You had your thighs clenched together."

Naruto ran a hand around her waist and pressed into the core of her jean shorts. Her breath hitched in her throat. The notion ticked her in a spot that hadn't been touched in a while., her reactions were priceless to the boys. Unknowingly she squeezed her legs around is hand, you'd think it was going to turn white.

"Do you remember now?" Naruto spoke into her neck.

Naruto let his tongue glide out and lick her neck up and down. He savored the taste of sweat on her white skin. Sakura moaned when his cool saliva was brought to her oh- so hot neck. She thought she was about to die and go to heaven having two boys do this to her. With that thought, Sasuke lifted her shirt and nuzzled his nose into the valley of her breasts. His tongue darted out and left a long trail of saliva that eventually met her mouth. He kissed her hard, and she responded fully.

"Are you a dirty girl _Sa-ku-ra_? Having sex with your workers?" Sasuke teased.

With that Sakura got up from Naruto's lap. She brought the rest of her shirt over the top of her head and then her bra. She turned around and kissed Naruto on the mouth. Sakura stuck her tongue in his and ran it along his white teeth. She wiggled her butt at Sasuke while she gave Naruto attention. Taking the hint, Sasuke ran a hand up to her breasts and down back to her navel. While Sasuke undid the button on her shorts, Sakura pulled away from Naruto's mouth and slid his shirt over his head.

"Wow. Nice abs." She gawked. Dirty talk wasn't her thing.

It wasn't like she hadn't already seen them through his shirt, but real life was always better. She ran her small hands down his chest, but only to fall onto him when Sasuke plunged two digits inside of her from behind.

"Sakura, you're so wet. Is this for me?" Sasuke asked her as he continued to finger fuck the rosette.

She screamed with pleasure when he thumbed her jewel. Sasuke pumped his finger in and out of her core while Naruto lifted her upright a little more. Naruto to one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on her rosy nipple.

"Oh God!" She moaned loudly.

Sasuke always had to beat Naruto. So, he removed his fingers and replaced then with his mouth. Sasuke breath blew inside of Sakura. She arched her back into Naruto's mouth when He did this. Quickly, Sasuke darted his tongue inside of her and tasted her walls. She moaned and screamed until she had her fill.

"Oh Kami! I'm cumming!" She panted.

Sakura felt her loins uncoil and burst. She squirted her juices onto Sasuke's face and grinded harder into his mouth. Sakura fell in between the two men. She was covered in sweat and her hair was splayed out. Cutely, she looked up at them both and pouted.

"I thought I was paying you?" She asked, seeing as she had cum and both men were still fully dressed.

The two men looked at each other then down at Sakura. Sasuke quickly undressed and Naruto took off the rest of his clothes. They stayed in the same place but lifted Sakura up onto all fours. She stared down at Naruto's long, tan, cock that was right pointed right at her face. Yep, she got the idea.

"This is how you'll repay us dear." Naruto cooed.

With that, he pushed her head toward himself and she took his shaft into her small pink mouth. From behind, Sasuke poked his dick at her opening and watched Sakura cheeks flush.

"Do you want this, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura moaned onto Naruto's dick as a reply. Her antics made him throw his head back with pure pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down and almost forgot about Sasuke behind her. That was until her plunged into her tight sex without warning. Sakura tried not to bite Naruto when she screamed.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing, Teme!" Naruto shook his fist at Sasuke.

"Oh, don't worry, I see!" He replied as he pounded into Sakura harder.

Sasuke brought one hand to Sakura's ass and smacked it, hard. He thrusted his cock into Sakura wildly as she sucked on Naruto. Much to Sasuke's pleasure, Naruto came first. He threw his head back and let himself spill into Sakura's throat. She looked up at him with her breasts slightly jiggling as Sasuke still took her from behind. Naruto panted and caught her stare. Then, she opened her mouth and showed him his cum inside. Naruto watched for her next move. She winked at him then audibly swallowed. Sakura then opened her mouth again to show him it was all gone.

"Damn." He mumbled. Just the sight of her doing that made him spring up again.

Sakura got a determined look to her face as Sasuke started to go faster. Naruto decide to help with her climax when her laid underneath the pink headed girl. He took one pert nipple into his mouth as his hand massaged the other. Naruto rolled the bud around his mouth and nipped her with his teeth. She cried out loudly as both men pleasured her non stop.

"Ooo! Harder! Please!" She begged.

Sasuke thrust like an animal until he felt her yet again clench around him. From the angle, he hit her G spot continually. She rode out her orgasm with needy screams. Sakura saw stars when she felt Sasuke spill inside of her. Sakura collapsed on her bed panting for air. Her hair was a wild mess and they were all covered in sweat.

"Wow. Best vacation yet." She whispered.

The three curled up on her bed with Sakura in the middle. Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist so she was flush on his back. Naruto, being jealous Sasuke was hogging their new friend, Kissed her sweetly on the mouth and nuzzled his face into her breasts. The three were about to fall asleep when Sakura mumbled her thoughts aloud. Their ears perked up at once.

"I hope you guys fixed my shower; We're gonna have a fun time in there." She softly giggled.

With anticipated thoughts of shower sex on their mind, the boys really didn't fall asleep quite yet. But still, they watched their cherry blossom rest for their next round. They wore her out bad.

Oh yes, this was going to be a nice vacation after all.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Sorry for all the Kiba bashing. I'll have you know do in fact love him to death! He just fits my 'player' character. You might have noticed from my other stories.(: Anyway, click that 'favorite' and 'post review' button! I know you want to! Eh, eh?


End file.
